Wedding Night Observations
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Here it is! The long awaited wedding night! A part of the Observations series! Enjoy!


A/N: Thank you for all of the love on previous stories. I really appreciate them! They make me smile and laugh. Who knew I would enjoy this hobby, so immensely.

So here it is!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy, put me down!" Sharon playfully exclaims as Andy holds her in his arms after she opens the suite door.

"Nope, we are doing this the right way!" He insists.

"You don't have to carry me over the threshold! It is just some silly superstition!" She proclaims as he winks at her.

"Well it is one we will be keeping tonight, Mrs. Flynn!" He asserts as he starts walking forward. She laughs and hooks her arm around his neck, while the other hand is loosening his tie.

She whispers in his ear, "If you drop me, I will shoot you!" She pulls back revealing a smirk on her face.

"No, need to threaten me, my love. I have no intention of dropping you." He says as he walks fully into the suite and kicks the door closed. He sits her down gently on the bed that is covered with roses spelling out their initials. Sea foam green, lavender, and plum candles are illuminating the room. The bags for their 10 day Greek escape are sitting in the corner of the suite. Champagne and Cider are chilling on ice on the bedside table. Sharon's "Bride" silk cream robe is laying across the chaise lounge. Gavin has set the room up perfectly for the newlyweds.

Once he sits her down, he moves to her feet and removes her shoes one by one. She smiles at him and he offers her a lopsided grin, the one that she fell madly in love with. He gently massages her feet eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from her. Once he is done massaging her feet her pulls to his chest. He places a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. She hums upon contact and begins to unbutton his shirt. "Mrs. Flynn are you trying to seduce me?" He teases and winks. "Would that be a problem, Mr. Flynn?" She inquires as she reaches his last button. "Not at all!" He rasps before clasping their mouths in a heated duel. She moans into the kiss abandoning his buttons to run her hands through his hair. She pulls back breathless and murmurs, "I love you, Andy." "I love you, Sharon." He rasps as he runs his hands down her exposed back. She resumes her previous tasks and pushes the shirt off of his shoulders. "Turn around," he whispers in her ear. She turns around to reveal her creamy soft back to his chocolate gaze. He traces the pattern of the lace eyelet on her back with both hands. He reaches the bottom of the v-cut and she says, "The clasps are under the sash." "Good, because I was definitely about to ask how in the hell do you get this off!" He states and she starts giggling.

He undoes the sash and gently lays it on the chaise lounge. He resumes his mission of undoing the clasps as she reaches up and pulls the combs out of her hair. He undoes each one, one by one. He can feel the goosebumps slowly rising on her body as he gets closer and closer to being finished. He is concentrating on not ruining the dress as she is lightly laughing at him. "You won't be laughing when I accidently rip something." He teases. "You wouldn't dare!" She retorts looking over her shoulder. He looks up at her winks, and foregoes a verbal response. He reaches the final clasp and trails his finger from the small of her back up to her neck. "Mmm," she breathes as leans down to kiss her behind her ear. When he kisses her behind her ear, it always turns her into a puddle of arousal. He slowly pushes one strap off of her shoulder and kisses her shoulder as the strap falls. He does the same with the other. She pushes the waist of the dress down and he helps her step out of it. He gently lays the dress on the chaise lounge with the sash. He allows his eyes to travel her body. She is standing before him, in a cream lace half bra, with matching cream cheeky panties. He groans causing her to blush. He walks back up to her and pulls her into a soft kiss and whispers, "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Flynn." "Thank you, Mr. Flynn." She says as she steps back and undoes his trousers. "Sit down." She breathes and he follows her directive with no hesitation. She slowly unties his shoes. She pulls them off one by one, and pulls each sock off, too. Once she rids him of his shoes, she stands up and runs her hands up his thighs, causing him to groan and his rock hard member to twitch. She leans to his ear, and asks, "Are you just going to sit there all night?" She pulls back but not before slightly nibbling on his ear. He stands to his feet quickly, and says, "Still the tease, I see!" She laughs and pushes his trousers down, and mewls, "You wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckles and pulls her closer and begins to rain kisses down her neck and chest. "Mmm, Andy!" She moans as she feels her center becoming drenched. He turns her around and nudges her back against the bed. She sits back and he comes with her. He pushes her to lie back, and resumes raining kisses across her chest. "I've missed this." He breathes as he pulls her bra off to reveal her hardened pebbles. "Me too." She confesses as she pulls him up for a heady kiss. As their tongues dance the dance of love, she pushes his boxers down with her feet. He groans as he feels the skin of her thigh on along his length. He breaks the kiss and returns to his mission. He pulls one of her mounds into his mouth and slowly pleasures her. She throws her head back, as her back arches off the bed. Her moans are soft and almost inaudible. He glances up to see her mouth agape and eyes shut. He moves to the other mound and repeats his actions. "Yes!" She manages to cry out as his hand makes it way to her lace clad center. He can feel her moisture leaking through the material. He releases her mound and kisses down her tummy and stops at her navel and gently circles it before slowly dipping his tongue inside. "Mmm! I think you are obsessed with my navel." She mewls. "Mmm, I'm obsessed with everything about you, Mrs. Flynn." He confesses.

He slowly begins to lick down to the waistband of her panties, as her eyes are trained on him. Her hips jerk in anticipation of what's to come. He slowly hooks his fingers into them and pulls the down, as he revels in the aroma of her arousal. "Andy?" She pleads. "Yes?" he says as he rids her of the sexy panties. "I need to feel you." She pleads. "Well, sweetheart I need to taste you first! After all 30 days without my vitamin you, means I am severely deficient and we need to remedy that as soon as possible." He rasps before he kisses her thighs and slowly parts her legs, so that his head can fit perfectly. "Mmm, you put up a good argument." She mewls. "I learned from the best, beautiful." He says as he slowly opens her folds and drinks in the sight that he has severely missed. She watches him intently as his tongue slowly caresses her nub, she bites down on her lip to suppress the loud moan she was sure to emit. His pace quickens and her head falls back against the bed and she begins a litany of curses. The mixture of his groans and her moans permeate the thick air of love and lust. As he maneuvers his mouth to suck her nub into his warm and inviting mouth her nails begin to massage his scalp. "Yes, Andy! Right there!" She mewls as his pace becomes stronger. He slowly moves his tongue to her entrance and traces it before sliding it in quickly. She moans loudly as his tongue caresses her walls. He comes up from air, and rasps, "Damn, you taste even better than I remember." He returns to partaking in his nourishment as her legs begin to become taunt and her back arches off the bed higher. "Andyyyyy!" She moans loudly as her climax is swiftly approaches. He unhurriedly slips one finger to her entrance and teases it as he sucks on her nub. "Ohhhh!" she rasps. He adds a second finger before delicately gliding into her and his tongue and mouth continue to bring pleasure to her. With a few strokes of his tongue and fingers she is falling over the edge, as her nails are digging into his scalp and thighs are wrapping around his neck. "Andyyyyyyy!" She pants as she writhes beneath his touch. He swiftly removes his fingers as her waterfall coats his awaiting tongue. He cherishes every drop of her as she comes down from her elevation. He moves up her body, kissing as he goes. He reaches her swollen lips and gently traces them with his tongue before kissing her soundly. "Mmm." She moans into the kiss as his tongue is caressing hers. She can taste herself on him. He breaks the kiss and whispers on her lips, "I love you." She leans up and whispers, "I love you, too." She runs her hands down his back as he begins to kiss down her neck once more. He slowly pulls up and grabs ahold of his member and rubs it along the length of her nub, causing her to shiver and moan. He groans at the warm sensation of her moist folds grazing his manhood. She jerks her hips trying to quicken his actions. They lock eyes, as she is watching him. He slowly slides into her and they moan in unison, "Oh!" He leisurely begins to set a pace that is sure to have them both panting each other's names in no time. His hands are now on her breast slowly kneading them, to match their thrusts. They lock eyes once more while he moves within her. She pulls him down for a kiss, and dominates his mouth. As she breaks the kiss, she whispers, "Faster." He obliges her wish and she begins to pant his name, "Andy!" The sound of gasps, moans, curses, and skin slapping resonate in the air.

"Damn!" He ushers out as his climax is approaching due to their increased speed. He can tell hers is nearing as well, because her walls are assaulting his member vigorously. He sits back and pulls her with him, she wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He dives into her faster, as she rocks on him, swiftly. Her head falls back, as he begins to rain kisses and light nibbles along her neck. "Yes! Right there!" She mewls as she feels her second coming forthcoming.

"Unhh!" He groans as he feels his release on the brink of exploding. "Look at me!" He breathes. She slowly opens her eyes. They lock eyes as he rocks into her once last time, "Fuck!" He moans loudly. As he explodes it triggers hers and she comes moaning, "O-h-h-h-h!" He pulls her into a heady kiss, as their tongues battle she falls back onto the bed pulling him with her. They break the kiss, and she mewls, "That was…" he interrupts her and rasps, "fantastic!" She nods in agreement. He slowly slides out of her, and she whimpers at the loss of contact. He pulls her to his chest and places a few gentle kisses along her hairline and whispers, "I'm so happy to be your husband." She smiles brightly smiles, as she draws a pattern along his arm, and breathes, "I'm so happy to be your wife." The both sigh with contentment and lie in silence for a few moments.

"Andy?" She breathes as she looks up at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Flynn?" He replies before placing a gentle kiss on her nose as he continues tracing patterns along her back.

"I was wondering how you feel about joining a new club with me?" She poses as she gazes into his eyes.

"What club might that be, beautiful?" He inquires with a cocky smile.

"The mile high one!" She asserts before she bites her bottom lip.

"That shouldn't even be a question!" He teases as he leans in for a kiss. She laughs into the kiss and bites his lip. He pulls back and winks at her before saying, "those 20 hours will be fun!"

"That they will, Mr. Flynn!"

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~

I look forward to reading your little or large nuggets of love!


End file.
